Summer Gift Set
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Haizaki no deja de ocasionar problemas, y desea poder tomarla contra Akashi, un día descubre que él y Kuroko son pareja, ¿como usara esto a su favor? Continuación del Shot "Aquarius" Basado en el doujinshi de Kain del mismo nombre. Akakuro con leve HaiKuro (mención de Kikuro?)


**Bueno, al fin he podido terminar el segundo one-shot de los doujinshis de Kain **＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ**así que Yay~**

**En fin, me ha costado un poco hacer este fic porque en el doujin de Kain es muy probable que lo hiciera antes de que saliera el arco de Teiko, lo digo porque Haizaki sigue en el equipo y Akashi ya tiene los ojos heterocroma ticos y probablemente ya es el capitán (de hecho es así) y no solo eso, sino que está en inglés y algunas palabras no las entiendo, o algunas situaciones salen de pronto que no entiendo muy bien. Luego lo subo a mi facebook para que le echen un ojo, así sabrán más o menos de que hablo. Y si ya lo conocen y leyeron entonces verán algunas diferencias. Pero como dije que estos shots son "inspirados" deje que saliera a flote la imaginación ** (≧∇≦)/

**Espero no haber escrito mal algunos diálogos. Y también me atore por el final, no sabía cómo manejar la escena de la enfermería, espero les guste porque la rehíce hasta estar satisfecha, o al menos segura de que así está mucho mejor que las veces anteriores, así que espero si mejorara **(Ｔ▽Ｔ)

**En fin, otra cosa que me retraso es que onii-chan vino de visita ****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****cosa que me ha alegrado bastante, pero lo malo es que vino con su novia que me cae de la patada ****( **｡◕ˇ ヮ ˇ◕｡),** en verdad no la soporto (****´Д****)****ﾉ****(´****･****;ω****･****`), sé que no debería compartirles mis problemas, pero esa bruja monopolizo a mi oniichan y estuve de malas hasta ayer que pasamos tiempo de calidad de gemelos ( ^****ヮ****^)/ **** (sí, soy una hermana posesiva )**

**En fin, al fin pude terminar de escribir este shot que me costó un poco de horrores de cabeza (y para colmo la mujer esa quería leer mis historias cuando es medio homofóbica, no por leer lo que escribo me caerá mejor! **（ ﾟ Дﾟ）**)**

**En fin, dejemos mis problemas de lado y por favor disfruten el fic ^^**

**Enjoy~**

楽しむ━━━(゜∀゜)━━━!

Nuevamente el timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada escolar resonó en toda la secundaria. Esto hacia que los alumnos se dividieran entre los que iban a casa, los que se quedaban a algún club y los que les tocaba realizar las limpiezas del salón.

Kuroko Tetsuya era uno de los encargados de la limpieza ese día. Así que cuando su novio secreto vino a recogerlo solo pudo despedirlo con la mano.

-Akashi-sama es taaaan genial, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, es también muy guapo.

-Lo que daría por salir con él~ -Kuroko escuchaba a sus compañeras susurrar cautivadas. Y no las culpaba, después de todo Akashi kun era atractivo, era el mejor estudiante, estaba en el increíble club de basketball y es un titular desde casi el momento en que se unió, es parte de la poderosa familia Akashi, "perfecto" es la mejor palabra para describir a Akashi Seijuuro

Kuroko sabía que algunos de los regulares, y Akashi por supuesto, tenían un club de fans, después de todo atractivos deportistas no pasan desapercibidos por las chicas. Esto no le molestaría a Kuroko si no fuera por un pequeño detalle. Él y Akashi eran amantes en secreto.

Kuroko estaba perfectamente bien con ello, después de todos ambos son hombres y estudiantes de secundaria, y aunque el pensamiento de la sociedad había avanzado y se había abierto mucho él sabía que en Japón la homosexualidad era aun algo mal visto. Y dejando eso de lado, Akashi era el heredero del famoso imperio Akashi, su padre jamás aprobaría algo así. Así que por eso ambos acordaron que mantendrían su relación en secreto.

Él lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso, inseguro e intranquilo. Celoso de todas esas chicas que se acercaban a él con las claras intenciones de ser sus novias. Inseguro de la relación que llevaban hasta ahora e intranquilo por lo que pudiese pasar en el futuro.

Kuroko suspiro y decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado, no era necesario pensar en esas cosas. Akashi kun lo amaba y él amaba a Akashi kun, si hay problemas en el futuro ambos podrían resolverlo.

Una vez terminada sus labores Kuroko se dirigió tranquilamente al gimnasio del equipo de basketball.

Al entrar al gimnasio se topo con una escena que ya era "típica" Haizaki-kun burlándose de Kise-kun.

Kise-kun era un buen chico, muy atractivo que se había unido recién al equipo de basketball, Kuroko lo conocía y aunque era muy animoso era un chico que realmente disfrutaba del basket, eso hizo que se ganara el respeto de Kuroko. Pero había algo que lograba sacar a Kise-kun de sus casillas. Ese era Haizaki-kun.

Haizaki-kun era un chico que era parte de los titulares de la escuela. Se había unido al primer equipo casi desde el momento en que se unió al equipo de basketball. Pero él era un tipo de jugador que no era precisamente del agrado de Kuroko. Era muy bueno en el basket, pero su estilo hacia infelices a sus oponentes, era agresivo, un gamberro (peor que Aomine-kun) con una personalidad terrible y muy violento. Pero aun así Haizaki-kun era amigo de Kuroko, aunque a Kuroko no le gustase el juego de Haizaki-kun lo respetaba como jugador.

Y volviendo a la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos, era la de Kise-kun en el suelo, jadeando y sin poder levantarse. Haizaki yacía de pie tras de él con la pelota de baloncesto en sus manos riéndose maliciosamente de él.

Haizaki tenía el puesto que Kise-kun quería, y Haizaki-kun no pensaba dárselo jamás.

-Bien, suficiente con esto –decía Akashi con una tranquila mirada- sigamos con las prácticas.

Después de las pesadas practicas Kuroko apenas y se podía mover a las duchas, por eso siempre era de los últimos. Aomine-kun siempre solía acompañarlo, pero Aomine-kun últimamente estaba muy serio, quizá porque dentro de poco habría un partido, aunque no era normal ese comportamiento en él.

Por esa razón es que escucho una fuerte discusión entre Akashi-kun y Haizaki-kun. Akashi-kun le advertía a Haizaki que si seguía con esa actitud seria echado del equipo. Más Haizaki no escuchaba a Akashi y se dirigió a las duchas.

Kuroko se quedo pensando un poco sobre Haizaki-kun. Kuroko estaba seguro de que alguien que jugaba al basket no debía ser mala persona, además como todos le rehuían quizá solo era solitario. Aunque Kuroko se equivocaba con respecto a él.

…

Una vez más la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Los titulares de Teiko estaban sentados en la misma mesa, mientras algunas chicas se sentaban alrededor, sin dejar de mirar a los atractivos jóvenes. A un lado de Kuroko estaba sentado Kise-kun, al otro lado de Kuroko estaba Aomine-kun, y frente a ellos Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun y Midorima-kun.

Kise había visto a Kuroko junto a Aomine y había corrido hacia ellos para saludarlos, especialmente a Kurokocchi con quien parecía estar apegado. Después siguió a ambos chicos a su mesa de siempre donde ya estaban Murasakibara y poco después llegaron Midorima y Akashi.

Akashi tenía su vista fija en Kise. En el momento en que Kise se unió al primer equipo Akashi decidió dejar que Kuroko fuera su tutor, de esta manera Kise entendería rápidamente el tipo de jugador que Kuroko era. Pero no espero que el modelo se encariñara con su pequeño amante.

Cada vez que Kise parecía querer darle de comer a Kuroko, Akashi tenía ganas de apuñalarlo con los palillos. Por suerte Kuroko tenía una personalidad que le permitía rechazar a Kise con mucha facilidad.

-Basta ya con eso Kise –dijo Aomine enojado por las atenciones excesivas a su sombra, devorando el bocadillo de los palillos de Kise.

-¡Aominecchi! ¡Eso era para mí Kurokocchi! –chillo Kise.

-Cállate Kise –contesto Aomine fastidiado.

-Ambos son muy ruidosos nanodayo –decía Midorima malhumorado mientras se reajustaba las gafas.

Akashi estaba molesto, puesto que Kise dijo "mi Kurokocchi", así que no prestaba atención. Miro a Kuroko que le dedico una invisible sonrisa de disculpa, pero fue suficiente para que Akashi volviera a sonreír con tranquilidad.

Pero mientras Aomine y Kise discutían (con la participación de Midorima, y Murasakibara pidiéndole comida a Kuro-chin ocasionalmente) alguien llego desde las sombras. Rápidamente se aproximo detrás de Kuroko, pasando un brazo por los hombros del pequeño, y como ya era costumbre, robo algo de comida de Kuroko. Con su mano derecha forzó la mano de Kuroko para comer de los palillos.

-¡Haizaki! –Renegó Aomine una vez más- ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que si tienes hambre compres tu misma comida?

Haizaki sonrió con burla- ¿y yo cuantas veces te diré Daiki-chan que me gusta la comida en los platos de los demás?

Akashi miro a Haizaki sin dejar que su mal humor apareciera en su rostro. Ayer le advirtió a Haizaki sobre su mal comportamiento, y también le sugirió abandonara el equipo por las buenas, por eso no se sorprendió por la mirada de burla de Haizaki, que estaba más bien dirigida a él.

-Cuando veo la comida de los demás es cuando me parece más deliciosa. Así que simplemente la tomo.

…

Después de la hora del almuerzo Akashi le pidió a Kuroko que se quedará un momento a hablar con él, pedido al que Kuroko accedió fácilmente.

-¿Entonces de qué querías hablar, Akashi-kun? –pregunto Kuroko tranquilamente.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado.

Kuroko asintió.

Caminaron un poco hasta las escaleras que no solían ser utilizadas, subieron por ellas hasta que Akashi estuvo seguro que nadie escucharía su conversación. Tomo la mano de Tetsuya y ambos se sentaron en las escaleras.

-¿Entonces de qué querías hablarme Akashi-kun? –pregunto Kuroko.

-Es sobre Haizaki.

Kuroko se sorprendió levemente de que Akashi quisiera hablar de otra persona en uno de sus pocos momentos libres, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasa con Haizaki-kun?

-Algo en él me da mala espina. No es como Aomine, el definitivamente haría lo impensable sin dudarlo.

-No creo que Haizaki-kun haga esas cosas.

-Eres muy ingenuo Tetsuya –sonrió Akashi. Akashi siempre solía llamarle Tetsuya en privado, pero cuando había gente lo llamaba por su apellido.

Akashi acaricio la mejilla de Tetsuya con cariño- de cualquier forma, no te quedes a solas con él.

Ante la duda en el rostro de Kuroko, Akashi continúo.

-Sé qué piensas que Haizaki no es una mala persona como parece, pero créeme Tetsuya, sé que él no es cómo crees. Trae muchos problemas con él, y si estas cerca de él te veras afectado también.

-Pero…

-Es una orden de tu capitán, Tetsuya –dijo Akashi seriamente.

La manera en la que Haizaki miraba a Kuroko no le gustaba para nada. Y tenía que mantener a Kuroko lejos de él.

Kuroko sonrió. Así que al final le habían dado el puesto de capitán a Akashi. Kuroko lo abrazo.

-Está bien, como Akashi-kun quiera, me hace feliz de que Akashi-kun se preocupe por mí… pero si empiezas a darle órdenes hasta a tu amante serás odiado, ¿sabes? –decía Kuroko con tono de broma.

Akashi también sonrió- no me importa mientras entiendas lo que me preocupa Tetsuya.

-Sé que te preocupas por mi –dijo Kuroko para luego besarse.

Lo que no sabían ambos es que no estaban tan solo como creían.

Haizaki había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta pensaba ir al techo de la escuela a dormir un rato y saltarse algunas aburridas clases. Pero cuando se dirigía a las escaleras pudo notar a Akashi, ya que no había muchos estudiantes varones de cabellera de fuego.

Con curiosidad siguió al enano de su vice-capitán y descubrió que junto a él iba el aun más enano, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Haizaki no se sorprendió de ve a Akashi a solas con el más bajo, ya que a veces los veía juntos de vez en cuando en lugares donde no había mucha gente. Pero de cualquier manera los siguió.

Se escondió un poco y los oyó hablar de él y cuando ya no escucho voces al fijarse descubrió que Akashi y Kuroko se besaban, así que esos dos eran amantes.

Sonrió con maldad.

Ya había encontrado una excelente manera de vengarse.

…

Los días pasaron, y tal como prometió, Kuroko se mantuvo alejado de Haizaki, sobre todo si había situaciones donde quedaban a solas. Pero con el paso del tiempo, Kuroko dejo de ser tan cuidadoso. Y de esta manera llegaron a esa situación.

Ese día Akashi había tenido una junta con el supervisor y el entrenador, así que se había retirado temprano. Kise tenía una sesión de fotos así que ese día también se fue pronto. Murasakibara se fue temprano para comprar sus dulces, y cuando la práctica finalizo Midorima se fue a estudiar a casa. Aomine iba a esperar a Kuroko, pero Momoi le pidió que la acompañara a un lugar y ella no quería ir sola. Así que Kuroko se quedo a terminar de guardar el material.

"Sin darme cuenta me eh quedado solo" pensó Kuroko en un suspiro "debo apresurarme e ir con Akashi-kun" pensaba mientras terminaba de guardar los materiales. Después de todo hacia unos minutos Akashi le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que lo esperaba en la salida de la escuela.

-Hasta que finalmente te encuentro solo.

Kuroko volteo rápidamente, tan rápido que se mareo un poco. En la puerta de la bodega donde se guardaba el equipo estaba Haizaki, con su uniforme y una sonrisa tan perturbadora que hizo que Kuroko sintiera un horrible escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-Haizaki-kun… -dijo levemente, casi en un susurro.

-¿Quién diría que nuestro fantasma podría poner caras como esas? –decía con burla mientras se acercaba y Kuroko retrocedía.

-Aléjate Haizaki-kun –decía Kuroko, su sexto sentido le indicaba que Akashi tenía razón, no era bueno quedarse a solas con Haizaki-kun.

- De esta manera solo serás mío.

Kuroko trato de escapar, pero era imposible, Haizaki bloqueaba la salida, y él no podría hacerle frente.

-Aléjate Haizaki-kun –advirtió Kuroko.

-Sera mejor que no hagas cosas impropias de ti, Tetsuya, o tu noviecito se preocupara –dijo con maldad mientras veía su celular.

-¿C-cómo…? –Kuroko abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver frente a sus ojos, en el celular de Haizaki, una foto de él y Akashi-kun besándose.

-¿No son tiernos?, me pregunto si debería hacerle llegar esta foto al padre de Seijuuro, seguro se podrá contento de ver al novio de su único hijo –y ante esas palabras Kuroko sintió como se le helaba la sangre ante esa clara amenaza.

Estaba seguro que Haizaki no podría hacerle llegar esa fotografía al padre de Akashi, pero había varias maneras de que el hombre se enterara, y eso era algo que Kuroko definitivamente no quería.

-No te atreverías –decía Kuroko en susurros.

Haizaki aprovecho que Kuroko estaba petrificado en su lugar para acercarse lo suficiente al pequeño, y una vez al lado de él, tomo su rostro por la barbilla, y bruscamente lo giro hacia arriba para mirase a los ojos.

-Pero podemos guardar esto en secreto si el pequeño Tetsuya es un buen niño… -y después forzó un beso.

..

Akashi esperaba fuera de la puerta, había estado hablando con el entrenador y el supervisor sobre que él tomaría el lugar de Nijimura-senpai como el capitán del equipo. Era algo que ya había previsto, así que quería asegurárselo a Kuroko. Y por eso lo esperaba, pero el chico aun no venia.

-¿Qué le demorara tanto? –se pregunto a sí mismo.

De pronto se sintió extraño, como si algo malo pasara. Un mal presentimiento.

-Tetsuya

…

« _¿Qué debería hacer? _» pensaba Tetsuya con desesperación.

Sus manos estaban atadas tras su espalda por la corbata de Haizaki-kun, estaba sentado en el piso y la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Haizaki besuqueaba su cuello, pasando su lengua por toda la piel expuesta mientras las manos subían la playera de Kuroko, dejando expuestas los pezones del más bajo.

« _¡No me toques! Se siente horrible y asqueroso_» pensó el pequeño mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas.

-¿sabes? Jamás entendí las relaciones de los homos o lo que sea –comentaba sacando su cabeza del cuello del peliazul, mientras veía su rostro asustado- pero si puedo "comerte" antes que Seijuuro, sin duda me sabrá muy bien –volvió a tomar el rostro de Kuroko, forzándolo para abrir la boca- Eso sería genial.

-Dete… mph –pero no podía detenerlo, pronto sentía la lengua de Haizaki entrar en su boca y la rodilla del más alto tentar en su entrepierna.

«_No, no_» pensaba con miedo «_Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun_»

Y cuando Haizaki iba meter sus manos en su ropa interior un terrible estruendo los sorprendió a ambos.

En las puertas de la bodega estaba Akashi, con una aterradora mirada llena de ira.

-Haizaki, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –su voz también sonaba aterradora, pero aun así no espantaba a Haizaki, aunque Kuroko estaba totalmente aliviado, dejando que algunas lagrimas que había retenido se derramaran.

-Akashi-kun

-¿Ya estás aquí? Que rápido eres Seijuuro –decía Haizaki sin arrepentirse- aun no he podido probar nada, de todos modos, no tienes por qué lucir tan desesperado.

Akashi ignoro cada palabra de Haizaki, centrándose solo en Tetsuya, acercándose a su pequeño novio, quitándose la chaqueta del equipo y poniéndola sobre los hombros del peliazul.

-Ya está todo bien Tetsuya –Akashi se sentía terriblemente culpable de haber dejado solo a Tetsuya. Debió haberle dicho a Midorima que se quedara con el pequeño hasta que salieran de la escuela. O al menos debió haberse apurado a ver qué demoraba a su amado. Si hubiese tardado más… Y solo de pensarlo enfurecía a Seijuuro.

Con una terrorífica mirada, una que si logro asustar un poco a Haizaki, dijo: -Tetsuya es lo más importante para mí en el mundo –mientras hablaba levantaba a Tetsuya y lo abrazaba- es natural que este desesperado ¿verdad? –Akashi estaba realmente enfadado, y aunque en realidad quería hacer sufrir a Haizaki, Tetsuya era lo más importante ahora- No tientes a mi paciencia Haizaki, o podrías arrepentirte.

-¡Ja! –Haizaki trato de hacerse el valiente, saco su celular- deberías ser tu el que no tiente mi paciencia Seijuuro. Tengo una foto que estoy seguro no te gustaría que tu padre viera –Haizaki mostro la misma foto que Kuroko vio, una en la que el pelirrojo y el peliazul se besaban.

-Haz lo que te plazca con ella. Esta vez dejare pasar tu comportamiento porque no sería conveniente que se encontrara tu cadáver aquí, así que apúrate y desaparece de mi vista, y no vuelvas a intentar algo como esto de nuevo.

…

-Akashi-kun…

-No te muevas Tetsuya.

-Pero Akashi-kun…

-Hablo en serio.

-…Lo siento…

Akashi estaba con Kuroko en la enfermería de la escuela. Aunque la enfermera ya estaba por irse permitió que Akashi se quedara con Kuroko. A pesar de que Kuroko le decía a Akashi que él no tenía heridas Akashi no quiso escuchar y se puso a revisar a Tetsuya. Hizo que Tetsuya se acostara en la cama para que así pudiese descansar.

Reviso cada parte del cuerpo de Tetsuya que podía, no había herida aparente, salvo por las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo del peliazul de liberarse, también había una marca de beso en el cuello de su novio. Nada más de verla de daban ganas de ir a buscar a Haizaki y hacerlo pagar. Pero Tetsuya estaba antes que nada y debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Una vez termino de revisarlo, abrazo a Tetsuya fuertemente, y el peliazul, sin estar seguro de que hacer, solamente pasaba su mano (con la muñeca enrojecida) por los suaves cabellos rojos.

Tetsuya no podía decir nada, esa experiencia fue aterradora, pero ver a Akashi tan afectado por eso le parecía tierno y también doloroso. No soportaba ver a Akashi herido de ninguna manera.

-Lo siento Tetsuya –Akashi se separo del abrazo, mirando a Tetsuya de una manera que hacía que el corazón de Kuroko latiera rápidamente y también de manera dolorosa.

-No tienes por qué disculparte

-Claro que debo disculparme. Haizaki me había amenazado con anterioridad, pero no me tome su amenaza en serio –esta vez se separaba un poco para tocar la mejilla de Kuroko- debí haber hecho cuanto estaba en mi mano para impedir que Tetsuya pasara por una experiencia como esta.

Kuroko también abrazo a Akashi, la verdad es que pensó que Haizaki realmente iba a violarlo, pero estar junto a Akashi le hacía tranquilizarse.

-Akashi-kun no puede saberlo todo, pero apareció en el momento preciso, así que estoy agradecido con Akashi-kun.

Akashi acerco su rostro lentamente a Kuroko, para asegurarse de que no se asustaría, pero Kuroko también estaba impaciente por sentir lo labios de Akashi. Así que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso casi desesperado. Cuando se separaron par tomar aire esta vez el beso era más apasionado, y después de un rato, los besos se volvieron más suaves.

Finalmente Tetsuya termino el último beso.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Haizaki-kun tiene una foto nuestra besándonos –decía con preocupación, no quería que Haizaki hiciera que esa foto llegara al padre de Akashi y él los separará, tampoco quería que Akashi-kun pasará problemas por su culpa.

-No te preocupes por eso Tetsuya, ya me encargare yo.

-Pero…

-No pienses en eso Tetsuya… ¿Realmente estas bien?

-Sí, gracias a Akashi-kun.

Akashi volvió a abrazar a Tetsuya, esta vez más fuerte.

-Que alegría que estés bien.

-No es para tanto Akashi-kun –decía Kuroko, pasando una mano por la espalda del más alto y la otra por los rojos cabellos.

En ese momento, el peliazul si se había asustado, pero por fortuna Akashi había llegado, así que no había sido la gran cosa, ¿no?

-Si hubiese llegado un poco más tarde…

-Pero no fue así –ahora Tetsuya sentía que tenía que consolar a Akashi-kun- Akashi-kun llego en el momento preciso, como un héroe, y eso es importante. Cuando más necesitaba a Akashi-kun él llego a salvarme.

Akashi sonrió, él se culpaba por lo de Tetsuya. Había advertido a Haizaki que se saliera del equipo, le había dicho que algún día Kise lo superaría, había herido su orgullo bastante, hacia que supuso que algún día él quería vengarse de él, pero no pensó que encontraría su talón de Aquiles, el que se le pasara por la cabeza herir a Tetsuya por herirlo a él lo enfurecía bastante. Y escuchar a Tetsuya decirle esas palabras lo tranquilizaban.

-Así que confió en que siempre que esté en apuros Akashi-kun venga a salvarme –termino de decir Tetsuya con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si, sí Tetsuya llega a estar en peligro de nuevo vendré rápidamente a salvarlo.

Y pactaron esa promesa con un beso.

…

Un par de días después, y aunque Haizaki contribuyo con las victorias de Teiko, su actitud y violencia lo hacían cada vez menos merecedor de portar el uniforme del equipo. Además de esto, el chico nuevo, Kise, tarde o temprano terminaría ganándole a Haizaki, y alguien tan orgullos como él sin duda seria una bomba a punto de estallar.

Sinceramente, Akashi pensaba en sacar de una vez a Haizaki, ya no contribuía a la victoria del equipo y lo quería lo más lejos posible de Tetsuya.

Así que Haizaki Shougo ya no era necesario en el equipo.

Y de esta manera. Haizaki fue expulsado del equipo de basketball.

Un tiempo después nombraron a Akashi capitán del equipo, y junto a su mando, él y los otros titulares, explotaron su talento de manera desmesurada. Siendo campeones consecutivos con un gran talento la gente comenzó a llamarlos "La Generación de los Milagros", el equipo más fuerte de la historia de Teiko.

Pero sus asombrosas habilidades los distanciaron más los unos de los otros hasta que "el equipo más fuerte" ya no podía ni llamarse equipo.

Poco a poco la sombra que unió un poco más ese equipo dejo de ser necesario. Y después del último campeonato desapareció.

…

Akashi Seijuuro, ex capitán de la generación de los milagros llego a reunirse con sus compañeros, a instantes de iniciar la Winter Cup.

Y todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver al chico que aun seguía amando.

«Tetsuya»

«Akashi-kun»

**Listo! Ya termine ****( ****)****(**** )**

**Después de esta viene "Cubic Lover" que contiene el lemon Akakuro.**

**Este será antes de que se separen todos los chicos de la Kiseki y Tetsuya.**

**Este final es como…Mmm… no sé, pero me pareció bien escribirlo aquí.**

**Después de "Cubic Lover" escribiré otro shot, a base de dibujos de Kain, después del campeonato de la Winter cup donde ya sabemos (creo que tod s sabemos) quienes ganan. Será un pequeño shot akakuro lemonoso (?) para ponerme de buenas y a ustedes ****también ****(****ノ****)`ω'(****ヾ****)**

**Si les gusta la idea déjenme muchos reviews :3 **

**Ya después de ese shot/reconciliación (cuyo nombre no se cual será, así que se aceptan las sugerencias~) se viene el shot donde ya están varios años en el futuro y las preocupaciones de Tetsuya (las que se ven al inicio de este) vuelven con más fuerza al ser adultos~.**

**Y para finalizar el "OVA" estilo loveless con posible mpreg (aún no estoy segura sobre ese último, que piensan ustedes?).**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Onii-chan, si lees esto tu sabes que me cae mal tu novia, pero no por las razones que crees ∑(º/Д/º)**

**Ven de nuevo pronto pero sin ella!**

**Lamento eso ultimo, pero oniichan está pendiente de mis fics, y como no tiene face ni twitter (porque odia las redes sociales el antisocial XD) le dejo el mensaje por acá (consigue otro celu~)**

**Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer, espero ignoren mis estupideces de mi vida diaria ****＼****(****・****ω****・****)****／ ****y hayan disfrutado el fic.**

**Déjenme muchos comentarios, si recibo muchos entonces les prometo un buen lemon en el siguiente shot (hare lo mejor que pueda, por supuesto), y si son mucho, pero muchos, les traigo el siguiente shot más rápido que este!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


End file.
